warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Iwao Takamoto's Original Animation Cel of "Scooby Doo"
Origin Taken from Iwao Takamoto's personal desk at Hanna-Barbera Studios in 1973, this animation cel was used in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! as a placeholder for the start of each episode featuring Mystery Incorporated: Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and their Great Dane Scooby-Doo. The animation cel surfaced on a online bidding site in 2019 and was sold to a man in North Carolina. Collection The Warehouse had gotten a ping regarding two phone calls to the local police station in Asheville, North Carolina. The first was a man reporting a theft with a slight distorted electrical arcing sound in the background; the second was of the same man pleading for help before being cut off. Both calls were made from inside the house, but the second was somehow encrypted with the television's signal, mangled together as if the call were coming from the TV itself. Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering were sent to investigate and found themselves trapped inside an entire season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! With no way out, they contacted Arthur Neilsen and Claudia Donovan to try and extract them from the TV. After exhausting every artifact in Artie's bag to get them out they took the TV back to the Warehouse. While at the Warehouse, the villain of the current episode discovered that a mirror in the mansion they were in was the portal back to the real world. Breaking the TV screen on the way out, the door to the "Scooby World" was broken as well, and the worlds started to crash together; the artifact was powerful enough to transform the entire Warehouse into the show's animated style. While in the Scooby Doo universe, Pete and Myka find a frantic Scooby and Shaggy talking about a window into another part of the mansion. The gang and agents investigate as Pete and Myka discover its actually the Warehouse, transformed as the Scooby Doo universe bled into their own, only contained by the Remati Shackle. Meeting up with Claudia and Artie, the gang decide to split up in search of the villain let loose in the Warehouse and get an artifact that can fix the TV. Artie, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo go in search of the TV fixing artifact as Pete, Myka, Fred and Daphne go to the bronze sector, with Velma and Claudia searching the stacks. (more to add) Defeating the villain and finding a way to repair the TV screen, Mystery Inc. are sent back to their own world while the Warehouse team retrieves the animation cel. The cel is now housed in the Warehouse in its own protected frame. Trivia *Despite being the manifestations of fictional characters, Artie stressed that each member of Mystery Inc. wear neutralizer gloves, as they're not just fictional, they're fictional humans with the potential to be Affected by artifacts. *Artie had known that an animation cel with this power existed, but never guessed it would have been Scooby-Doo; he suspected it would have been Popeye more than anything. *The Animation Cel gives it's human victims enhanced agility and stamina, even with Artie's bum knee, it seems to negate any pain. *Those who intend to do villainous things are more susceptible to leave behind evidence and become more clumsy with their work. Category:Artifact Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Wilesjeffery2152